Se confronté au passé
by Trafdelux
Summary: Pourquoi aimer ? C'est vrai quoi, ce sentiment n'est-il pas une vraie boite de pandore ? Il suffit qu'on l'ouvre et pfiou...Seulement on ne peut pas s'empêcher de tomber amoureux. Mais pourquoi de lui ?
1. Chapitre 2

_"Déteste-moi, ça ne m'empêchera jamais de t'aimer du plus profond de mon être."_

Anne entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Même si elle savait que c'était son fils qui rentrait des cours, elle appela quand même, pour la forme.

-"Harry? "

Le dit Harry, la rejoignit dans la cuisine, il trouva sa mère plus souriante que jamais, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? "

-"Ma sœur arrive samedi à la maison ! "

Ses yeux brillaient, ils étaient animés de cette lueur que son fils n'avait pas vue depuis un long moment.

-"Lucy ou Jay ? "

-"Jay"

Anne sourit encore plus. Jay, était la sœur adoptive d'Anne, même si toutes deux se considérait mutuellement comme de vraies sœurs. Jay était allé vivre à New-York pour suivre son mari, muté là-bas, avec toute sa famille, il y a de cela 3 ans. Devant l'air réjouit de sa mère, Harry ne pouvait qu'être heureux pour elle.

-"C'est génial maman ! " Il s'apprêtait à monter dans sa chambre quand sa mère le reteint.

"En plus, Jay, vient avec ses filles et Louis ! "

Harry se stoppa net, et d'un mouvement mécanique, il se retourna, sa mâchoire lui refusait de prononcer ce nom. Il se fit violence.

-"Louis? "

Anne esquissa un sourire amusé

-"Ton cousin, tu te rappelles ? "

-"Oh que oui... "

Harry répondit doucement comme aspiré par ses souvenirs.

* * *

_10 mai 2010.15h45_

Harry regardait Louis, respira profondément, essayant de retenir les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux, trop tard une larme roula sur sa joue, puis une autre. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Louis pour esquisser un sourire satisfait.

-"Alors, petit Harry, pourquoi tu pleures cette fois ? Tu meurs d'envie d'aller te réfugier dans les jupes de ta mère hein ! "

Harry recula.

-"Laisse-moi tranquille Louis ! "

Celui-ci ricana méchamment.

-"Tu as peur Harold ? "

Tout en disant cette phrase, Louis se rapprocha, menaçant, de son cousin. Harry sentit son cœur battre plus fort.

-"Casse-toi! " Il essaya de le pousser, mais Louis était plus grand et plus fort que lui. Échec. Cet affront inutile acheva d'exaspérer le cousin qui le repoussa fortement, causant la chute d'Harry sur l'herbe grasse. Louis vit son cousin protéger sa tête de ses mains comme s'il allait le frapper, il ricana de nouveau.

-"Fillette. " Louis laissa Harry tremblant recroquevillé sur lui-même.

* * *

Harry sortit de sa rêverie et poussa un juron. Celui-ci n'échappa pas à sa mère qui réagit tout de suite.

-"Pardon?! "

-"Je ne peux pas le supporter ! "

Anne leva les yeux au ciel, légèrement exaspérée.

-"Et pourquoi ça ? "

Harry sursauta. Comment ça, pourquoi ? Sérieusement ?

-"Tu as oublié toutes les choses qu'il m'a faites ? "

Les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent quand il vit sa mère faire un petit rire,elle se ressaisit quand il vit le regard que son fils lui lançait .

-"Oh allez, Harry, vous n'étiez que des enfants ! "

-"La dernière fois qu'il s'est défoulé sur moi , nous avions 15 ans! "

Nouveau roulement des yeux de la part d'Anne.

-"Je pense qu'il a beaucoup changé. "

Harry haussa les épaules.

-"Peu importe... Je ne serais pas là samedi. "

Il commença à partir quand sa mère lui prit le bras.

-"Oh que si tu seras là ! "Voyant que son fils allait protester, elle le coupa dans son élan.

-"Pas de, mais ! Et ta petite amie a téléphoné, elle voulait te parler." Elle lâcha son bras, laissant un Harry frustré par cette obligation, mais il se ressaisit vite, Émilie. La jeune fille était dorénavant sa sauveuse. S'il n'avait pas le droit de sortir, Anne ne lui avait pas interdit de recevoir du monde. Il n'avait simplement pas envisagé que cette invitation pouvait engendrer plus de problèmes que de solutions.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Déteste-moi, ça ne m'empêchera jamais de t'aimer du plus profond de mon être."_

Anne entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Même si elle savait que c'était son fils qui rentrait des cours, elle appela quand même, pour la forme.

-"Harry? "

Le dit Harry, la rejoignit dans la cuisine, il trouva sa mère plus souriante que jamais, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? "

-"Ma sœur arrive samedi à la maison ! "

Ses yeux brillaient, ils étaient animés de cette lueur que son fils n'avait pas vue depuis un long moment.

-"Lucy ou Jay ? "

-"Jay"

Anne sourit encore plus. Jay, était la sœur adoptive d'Anne, même si toutes deux se considérait mutuellement comme de vraies sœurs. Jay était allé vivre à New-York pour suivre son mari, muté là-bas, avec toute sa famille, il y a de cela 3 ans. Devant l'air réjouit de sa mère, Harry ne pouvait qu'être heureux pour elle.

-"C'est génial maman ! " Il s'apprêtait à monter dans sa chambre quand sa mère le reteint.

"En plus, Jay, vient avec ses filles et Louis ! "

Harry se stoppa net, et d'un mouvement mécanique, il se retourna, sa mâchoire lui refusait de prononcer ce nom. Il se fit violence.

-"Louis? "

Anne esquissa un sourire amusé

-"Ton cousin, tu te rappelles ? "

-"Oh que oui... "

Harry répondit doucement comme aspiré par ses souvenirs.

* * *

_10 mai 2010.15h45_

Harry regardait Louis, respira profondément, essayant de retenir les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux, trop tard une larme roula sur sa joue, puis une autre. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Louis pour esquisser un sourire satisfait.

-"Alors, petit Harry, pourquoi tu pleures cette fois ? Tu meurs d'envie d'aller te réfugier dans les jupes de ta mère hein ! "

Harry recula.

-"Laisse-moi tranquille Louis ! "

Celui-ci ricana méchamment.

-"Tu as peur Harold ? "

Tout en disant cette phrase, Louis se rapprocha, menaçant, de son cousin. Harry sentit son cœur battre plus fort.

-"Casse-toi! " Il essaya de le pousser, mais Louis était plus grand et plus fort que lui. Échec. Cet affront inutile acheva d'exaspérer le cousin qui le repoussa fortement, causant la chute d'Harry sur l'herbe grasse. Louis vit son cousin protéger sa tête de ses mains comme s'il allait le frapper, il ricana de nouveau.

-"Fillette. " Louis laissa Harry tremblant recroquevillé sur lui-même.

* * *

Harry sortit de sa rêverie et poussa un juron. Celui-ci n'échappa pas à sa mère qui réagit tout de suite.

-"Pardon?! "

-"Je ne peux pas le supporter ! "

Anne leva les yeux au ciel, légèrement exaspérée.

-"Et pourquoi ça ? "

Harry sursauta. Comment ça, pourquoi ? Sérieusement ?

-"Tu as oublié toutes les choses qu'il m'a faites ? "

Les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent quand il vit sa mère faire un petit rire,elle se ressaisit quand il vit le regard que son fils lui lançait .

-"Oh allez, Harry, vous n'étiez que des enfants ! "

-"La dernière fois qu'il s'est défoulé sur moi , nous avions 15 ans! "

Nouveau roulement des yeux de la part d'Anne.

-"Je pense qu'il a beaucoup changé. "

Harry haussa les épaules.

-"Peu importe... Je ne serais pas là samedi. "

Il commença à partir quand sa mère lui prit le bras.

-"Oh que si tu seras là ! "Voyant que son fils allait protester, elle le coupa dans son élan.

-"Pas de, mais ! Et ta petite amie a téléphoné, elle voulait te parler." Elle lâcha son bras, laissant un Harry frustré par cette obligation, mais il se ressaisit vite, Émilie. La jeune fille était dorénavant sa sauveuse. S'il n'avait pas le droit de sortir, Anne ne lui avait pas interdit de recevoir du monde. Il n'avait simplement pas envisagé que cette invitation pouvait engendrer plus de problèmes que de solutions.


End file.
